Echoes of Serenity
by Circean13
Summary: Ekko is finally ready to face his greatest life's challenge. Getting revenge for his sister's death. Will he be able to achieve his goal or will something change his life forever?
1. Fight!

**_Author's Notes: I've been working on this since Ekko's release in League of Legends. It's near and dear to the heart. Please let me know what you think. :P The only way to open this story was with a bang, naturally. Teehee._**

 _ **Disclaimer: Adding this in: All characters/champions are owned by Riot Games.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Fight!  
** _"You're everything wrong with Zaun." -Ekko_

Leather shoes hit the stone tiles of the floor. Footsteps echoed through the quiet, darkening hall, mixing with the sounds of another ahead. The tinkling of a thin chain being pulled is nearly covered by the hum of a bright machine as it flares to life. A young teen rounds the corner of the high arched hallway.

 _Yeah, I got this._

"Viktor!" he shouts to the shadowed depths.

The other footsteps pause. The large man in front of the teen turns back toward him. Man? Well… that was left for debate. Viktor, the mad scientist of Zaun, stares back at Ekko.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to her!" Ekko shouts. He charges forward with his sword ready. The bright streak it leaves in the air as he swings at the scientist vanishes after a moment.

The scientist is unprepared. Viktor takes a step back to avoid the shining blade. The metal arm curled at the inventor's neck unfolds its hand. Ekko ducks to the left of Viktor as a red glow shimmers in the metal palm. A bright red flash narrowly misses his side as Ekko twists away from the laser's path.

 _Okay, maybe this was a bad idea._

A knee slams into Ekko's gut. He gasps as the air is knocked from his lungs. The world tumbles around him as he falls backwards. Ekko tries to pull in a breath but his body freezes up as he stays on the ground.

 _I don't got this one._

There is blue light as he twists the knob on the back of his right hand.

* * *

 _Rewind._

Ekko rounds the corner of the high arched hallway. "Viktor!" he shouts again, feeling the challenge has lost a little meaning now. The man turns toward him. Ekko cringes inwardly. Why didn't he choose to rewind after he stated his intent? Right… he would keep that in mind next time to save a couple seconds.

"You'll pay for what you did to her!"

The flash of Ekko's sword lights up the dark hallway. Viktor takes a step back to avoid the shining blade. The metal arm curled at the inventor's neck unfolds its hand. This time Ekko ducks to the opposite side as a red glow shimmers in its palm. A bright red line flashes over his head and doesn't come close to hitting.

He lashes out. Viktor staggers to the left as Ekko's sword catches him in the side.

 _Awesome. A hit._

Ekko ducks away as Viktor swings the sparking staff in his hand. He catches himself against one of the rough walls and shoves off of it. Better to keep moving than to let the scientist regain his standing.

" _Unauthorized weaponry usage detected. Please disengage and cease all combat."_

The teen glances to the side as speakers in the hall fire up. Damn the Institute of War. They couldn't fight outside the Rift arena?

 _"Disregarding these instructions will result in penalty."_

Ekko felt the static in the air before he saw anything coming. He steps back to avoid whatever device Viktor throws his way. A simple mech-ball? A grenade? It seems excessive in Ekko's mind. The boy pays it no attention as it bounces away behind him.

He's got this. Finish the fight before the Institute's Summoners can intervene. Ekko hesitates as a rumbling laugh escapes Viktor. What? This was amusing the mad scientist now?

"Shut up! You're everything wrong with Zaun!" Ekko shouts at him as he pushes forward again. Well… what he thought was forward was really backwards.

A strong force pulls at the metal of Ekko's machine and clothes. He staggers back a step struggling to break free from the field. Ekko manages to turn his head back down the hall. The mech-ball!? A fairly large lotus looking machine is splayed in the middle of the hall, electricity sparking between its points like spider webbing. How stupid of him. Ekko had been on the edge of the radius and was just close enough to be caught.

 _Not this time._

He struggles for the knob on his glove as Viktor steps forward. He turns it just as the scientist raises his purple glowing cane.

* * *

 _Rewind._

Ekko rounds the corner of the high arched hallway. "Viktor!" he shouts again. This time it feels like an empty threat. The scientist pauses and slowly turns toward him. Ekko raises his bright sword but doesn't move. Not yet.

A long moment passes before the glow of Viktor's eyes through the helmet narrow a fraction, "What is it child?"

"I'll make you pay for what you did to her," Ekko states. His stance is at the ready, but he doesn't move. Not yet…

"Who?" Viktor legitimately seems confused by Ekko's statement. How could he have forgotten!?

"SERENITY!" Ekko felt the name leave his mouth in a wild screech. Anger flared through him as he rushed forward again. Maybe the scientist would remember his terrible deeds if Ekko spoke his sister's name.

Ekko's sword left a bright trail as Viktor stepped back to avoid the incoming hit. Now for the laser… Ekko stepped to the corrected side to avoid the laser as the metal hand uncurled from Viktor's shoulder.

Pain. Ekko staggered back as a fist planted itself into the side of his face. He hit the stone tiles in confusion. The laser should have gone off… then the staff… then the…

"Do NOT speak of that name in my presence!" the gravelly growl of Viktor's voice was made worse by the mask he wore, but there was something other than anger in his tone. Distress? Ekko adjusted his jaw as he moved to get up. He was just hearing things.

"I'll talk about Serenity all I want!" Ekko shot back.

Another growl left Viktor as the scientist struck out with his staff. Ekko dodged it nimbly. What was this? Anger? Why would his sister's name anger the inventor? She was just another tally on his kill list.

"Serenity! Serenity! Serenity!" Ekko kept avoiding the angry swings of Viktor's staff.

" _Unauthorized weaponry usage detected. Please disengage and cease all combat."_

There was the announcement again from the Institute. Ekko parried the staff away and stepped into the opening Viktor left.

 _"Disregarding these instructions will result in penalty."_

"For my sister!" Ekko swung at Viktor's exposed body. Seconds before his sword made contact with the scientist's neck he felt the familiar jolt stopping his body. Ekko cried out in frustration as he was pulled backward into the metal field that stopped him from moving before. Just a little more and he would have had Viktor… one more time…

He reaches for the knob on his glove. A metal hand closes around his right wrist. Ekko yelps as he is jerked sideways and into the wall. He winces as Viktor's grip tightens around his wrist. He'll have to maneuver awkwardly to escape… his feet aren't touching the floor. Just a little flip upward to get a hand on the Zero-Drive's switch and…

"Your sister was Serenity…?"

Ekko hesitates at Viktor's question. It was… confused? The anger had died from his voice.

"Yea…" Ekko took a moment to catch his breath from the fighting, "And you _killed_ her."

"I did not kill her!" the anger was there again, but Ekko didn't have time to process it completely as Viktor threw him to the floor.

"Stop this at once!" a female voice rang through the hall.

Ekko looked up as purple robes appeared from around the corner he had come. A few more figures followed the woman as she crossed her arms. The Summoners had come faster than Ekko had anticipated.

The woman was livid, "Unauthorized fighting is not allowed in these halls! Return to your quarters at once!"

"My apologies," Viktor responded immediately.

Ekko wanted nothing more than to skewer Viktor right then and there. The scientist gave a small bow and turned to leave as if he had not just been in a fight. As if he had not been angry moments before and ready to kill Ekko…

"We will not process punishment this time, but if another fight happens in the future we will not hesitate," the woman stated.

Ekko hit the floor in frustration. He could rewind. He could redo the fight and hopefully land a killing blow. He could end a dark mark on Zaun's past, present, and future. But… something seemed off now.

"Okay," Ekko accepted the Summoners' squabbling. For now.

Something just didn't fit with Viktor's anger. His hesitation to kill Ekko was up in the air too. The scientist could have easily killed him and claimed self-defense. So why didn't he?

Ekko marched back to the current room he had been allocated for his stay in the Institute of War. He tapped the Zero-Drive and it stopped its bright humming. Something wasn't fitting… and he was going to find out what it was.


	2. Meeting Her

_**Author's Notes: Here is chapter 2. POV will be switching between Ekko and Viktor. It gives me a better chance to adventure into both character's mentalities and abilities. And it's amusing.  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All champions and such belong to Riot Games, except Serenity. She is mine. Good day. :3**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2- Meeting Her  
** _"All will soon change." -Viktor_

The clatter of metal hitting wood echoes around the empty area. The hum of machines and metal clanking fills the room as the sole occupant takes his seat. Viktor brings up multiple glowing screens around him as he sighs.

 _"Damage sustained on multiple surfaces. Shall we begin repairs, sir?"_

Viktor looks at the glowing screen to his right that has a couple red dots marked. The metal chair he sits upon looks much like a giant, metal throne, but it hides so much more. Small robotic hands and other devices fold out from the sides as the scientist hits the repair button on the floating screen.

"Initiate repair sequence and bring up memory files," he states. The growl in his voice is gone; his helmet has been set aside for the time being as he sits alone. Viktor turns his face toward another glowing screen… well, what's left of his face. Small metal panels and bolts line most of his lower face. His dark eyes dart back and forth as he reviews the information gathered about the new champion in the Institute of War.

 **File Located: Ekko.**

 _"Processing…"_ the computer responds. The devices start to move as they pick pieces of damaged armor away and replace them with new metal. Some sparks fall across Viktor's arm as he sits back. Letting the meager amount of data on Ekko scroll across the glowing screen, Viktor reads—quietly, efficiently—without stopping.

Was this really Serenity's brother? Had he filed the memory away or was it just not coming to him? Hadn't her brother left Zaun? Or maybe…

A blinking blue light popped up on the side of the screen as he finished the articles he could find. There wasn't much on Ekko yet. He had only recently joined the Institute of War. Viktor hit the blinking button.

 _"Accessing memory bank."_

Viktor flicks files around on the screen as he searches for the ones he wants.

 **Files Located: Serenity.**

He hasn't hidden those files away, but they haven't been touched in a long time. Viktor fishes a wire from the arm of his mech-chair and clicks it into a port along his neck. The scientist closes his eyes as data scrolls across his vision. The flickering numbers and words quickly solidify into moving images.

"This is… that boy…" he mutters to himself.

Viktor leans back in the mech-chair as the repairs move across his body.

"I remember…"

* * *

He was in the market… for what? Well, that was a brilliant question that will soon be answered. Viktor had his reasons for being there that day. Vendors of all sorts were always on the streets of Zaun. It was finding the right sellers that was the challenge. If you could find the right parts, the right pieces, at the right price… it was oh so sweet.

Viktor stepped to the side as a group of children wandered through the middle of the street, laughing and playing. He could remember those days growing up, but he was just beyond that now. Viktor was a young man now. A science man. He was getting started on a new project. A new project that could potentially revolutionize the world…

…He just needed funding and supplies first… and maybe a larger lab space at some point… He was waiting on renovations to his family home after inheriting it. It would be a start but money was his only downfall.

Viktor had no doubt his endeavors would get him into the College of Techmaturgy. But achieving any of his goals required more projects for his entrance portfolio. _Impressive_ projects. Because not just anyone got into the college.

The scientist scanned a table of baubles and trinkets carefully. He was looking for disassembled parts, strong metals, _anything_ to help build the devices he had sketched out at home. Mechanical automation was not cheap, but he wasn't going to pay an arm and a leg to get his hands on items from big corporations when he could obtain about the same quality through the street markets. He was investing in Zaun's local businesses and future, not the rich bastards in the corporate chains.

"You gonna buy something?" an older lady asked as she snapped open a fan to ward off the heat of the day. Viktor looked over the sparse selection of tech at the stand. A mech bolt here, a broken watch there. Nothing seemed promising. Viktor ran a hand through his dark hair as he gave a small nod to the lady. He moved on to the next stand. This one was only colorful rugs and woven mats. The third was for perfumes and suspicious looking "cure-all" potions.

"Pitiful…" he muttered under his breath as he didn't give the stand another glance. It was scam artists that ran stands like these that needed to be removed. Some people were foolish enough to not see through the lies and would waste precious income on useless items. Money he wished he had to spend…

Several stands later and no closer to his objectives, the scientist let out a sigh. The market was loud and teeming with just about everything but tech today. The promising potential was dwindling by the minute. Maybe he would have to make do with his current supplies.

Viktor was about to give up when a small body ran into his side. The scientist stepped to the side in surprise. "Sorry!" the culprit exclaimed as he tried to edge around Viktor with hurried steps. The boy couldn't have been more than ten, with cinnamon skin and white spiked hair… The anxious and excited look on his face made Viktor curious.

"It's…" words died on Viktor's tongue. The boy had a robotic limb in his arms. The cables were twisted and dead at the broken shoulder piece but still salvageable with the right tools. "Hey!" he turned as the boy took off down the street.

Viktor glanced around at the large crowd meandering about him. Did he have enough money to get the whole tech piece from the boy? Viktor cringed at the thought of his wallet size at the moment. If the boy asked too much for it he would have to pass it up. This was an opportunity that he couldn't ignore though; old automations were always a good thing to study for new ideas and the fact that the piece was practically whole…

The young scientist hurried through the crowded street. He weaved his way through groups of people as he tried to keep sight on the boy. The kid bobbed to the left. Then to the right. Then to the left again as he tried to hurry.

What was his rush? Viktor glanced over his shoulder. The boy hadn't stolen the tech had he? That could bring up more than one issue with obtaining it for research. Viktor kept an eye out for anyone else possibly tailing. No one seemed to care about the small boy, but that didn't mean he wasn't being followed.

After another few minutes of dodging and weaving, Viktor found himself stepping from the edge of the crowded market into a sparsely populated side street. He took in his surroundings as the boy ducked into a small shop on the left, three buildings down. This place was much less busy. It seemed like only a handful of shops were open here. Most had boarded up, broken windows. Large graffiti art adorned many of the brick walls and alleyways as he passed them. Viktor examined the nearest window sign that he could pick out between the old plywood boards.

 _Gaddun's Armory- Supplying All Your Armor Needs!_

Viktor moved on to the next building and found nearly the same thing. "Strange…" he murmured. It wasn't odd to see abandoned buildings on the streets of Zaun, but armor and weapons were in high demand a lot of the time. Why were these places closed? They should have been booming with business. The vacant apartment style buildings could have held numerous families. Something was off, but he ignored the feeling.

A laughing group of teenagers passed him on the opposite side of the street. A couple of them glanced Viktor's way as he continued on his way. Each had similar looking bandanas and colors on their clothing.

A gang street?

Viktor frowned. This was not an ideal place to be. He quickly approached the open shop that the boy had entered. The teenagers seemed to lose interest and Viktor breathed a sigh of relief.

 _Fleckerstein Mechanics._

The hand painted letters scrawled across the dusty glass window like little soldiers scurrying to line up for drill. There was precision in the paint strokes, but the way some of the letters looped promised a much more artistic mind behind the painter. The door was wide open; Viktor wasn't surprised. It was a turning into a warm day.

"Come on! Come on!" Viktor heard the boy as he approached the window. Peeking in was hard through the dust. He could make out vague shapes of two people.

"Hold on…" a light feminine voice answered.

"I found it out by Jillian's place! Can you believe it!? It's perfect for the bot!"

"Now don't get too hasty. It's too big for that, and besides, the wires are shot. See?"

Viktor was curious now as he moved into the doorway.

Long silvery white hair. Soft orange-copper eyes. The gentle care when holding a project… the wide, cheerful smile….

It was… her.

* * *

The images grind to a sudden halt.

 _"Detecting abnormal biological fluctuations. Advising discontinued use of memory bank until anomalies subside… Sir?"_

The computerized mech-chair had stopped the memory access in response to Viktor's subconscious reactions. He rubs at his eyes in annoyance. Or is it relief? Did she still affect him so strongly even with the upgrades he had made to his body? Purging emotions was the first intent of his glorious rise of evolution. But… had he missed some calculation to negate the feeling? The feeling of…

"Continue memory processing," he snaps at the computer.

 _"Proceeding,"_ it replies, _"Warning: continued use at such levels—"_

"Just do it," Viktor cuts it off, "Ignore biological changes and do not interrupt again."

 _"Yes sir."_

Viktor leans back in the mech-chair once more as images move behind his closed eyelids once more.

* * *

Viktor's gaze swept over most of the shop before lighting on the two seated at one of the tables wedged into the corner by the window. The place was like any other mechanics shop. Small tools and related items were strewn about everywhere. Wires hung from the wooden ceiling beams. He rubbed his chin as he took the shop in. Some chairs close to the makeshift store counter had recently been painted. Books lined the shelves on the other side of that; they looked like manuals and magazines. It was cramped and not much of Viktor's style, but one thing made the scientist continue inside.

The section of wall over the window table had different mechanical items and old tech pieces hanging haphazardly. Some were obviously of no use, but others… Viktor saw rebuilt robotics and polished metals. Someone here was a scientist.

"So I did good?" the boy looked on excitedly as he watched the young woman tinker with the mech arm he had been carrying earlier.

"You did _well_ ," the woman corrected the boy. She set aside a small screwdriver and swiveled her chair to face him with a bright smile, "Now this could go on that model TK-431 we got our hands on the other—"

The words died on her lips as bright copper-orange eyes landed on Viktor. The boy looked over and his same golden eyes widened a fraction. She couldn't have been more than eighteen… at least not older than Viktor himself at twenty.

"Hello!" she was quick to get up, "Welcome! Um…Have a look around the shop. We here at Fleckerstein value our customer's time and interests."

The boy reached for the woman's apron as she moved around a case filled with small, glittering trinkets, "Sis… the arm…"

"Another time Ekkota," the woman hushed him.

"Actually… that is why I am here," Viktor wasn't sure how to put it without sounding creepy. He _had_ followed the boy through the market with intent to purchase the item. The wall of miscellaneous mech behind the siblings looked promising as well.

"I didn't steal it!" the boy exclaimed.

"Ekkota," the woman hushed him again.

"I didn't!"

"I noticed it when he bumped into me in the market… I am looking for pieces for my research," Viktor decided to be straightforward. It was common for things to go missing from peoples' pockets in Zaun. That was why Viktor kept everything of value either at home or inside the jacket he always wore. It was safer.

The woman gave a small roll of her eyes. She nudged her brother toward a door in the back of the shop, "Ekkota go work on your project. No one is blaming you for anything."

She looked at Viktor with a questionable expression. So the boy had a history of doing such things? He could tell by the worried look in her eyes.

Ekkota grabbed a rather large, tube-like device from a work table in the back and grudgingly slipped out of the room.

"Please forgive him. He's only eight," the woman stated.

"Children will be children," Viktor let a nervous chuckle escape. He was awkward with small talk.

"What can I help you with today? You said the… mechanical arm here?" the woman gestured to the work table where the item had been abandoned for the moment, "Well it's not much. 'Fraid the wires are shot and the plating will need welding along the—"

"Yes… and possibly some of the others," Viktor responded. Straight to business. He was fine with this.

"Come have a look," she waved him over.

Viktor was more than eager to get a close look at the jumble of items hanging from the wall.

"This is a motor for a fully built FH model," the woman started into a list of items as she pointed them out, "We also have a few accelerometers and magnetometers for the motion sense relative to Runeterra's gravity. There are a couple of wireless receivers here for…"

The young scientist was taken aback at how quickly and efficiently the woman rattled off her information. Considering the extent of his own knowledge, she wasn't wrong on anything she pointed out. Viktor found a smile cross his face. It had been a long time since he had found someone outside his own work that could identify so many things with one glance.

"…I guess if anything here isn't what you're looking for… we have a couple bigger things in back. I've been trying to rebuild some of the things we get when I can get the parts."

"You work often with these?" he had to ask.

"When I get the time," the woman chuckles, "Keeping an eye on my brother and running shop can slow it down. My father's the owner but he's usually out of town on repair jobs for big shots."

"I would like to see what you have built… uh…" Viktor made a useless gesture as he fished for a name.

"Serenity," the woman obliged as she turned to lead the way further into the shop, "And you are?"

"Viktor. Viktor Ivanov," he responded.

"Nice to meet you Viktor. I don't get tech-savvy customers often," she smiled, "Most just come for a quick fix or tools that fall into our hands…"

* * *

The images fizzle away as the cinnamon-kissed woman walks into the back room. Viktor opens his eyes to the darkness of his chamber. He stares at the glowing screens for a time as his breathing slows into deep rhythmic breaths. He ponders everything that happened after that one meeting. His life had changed. Everything had been brighter… more promising… and then…

Viktor rises from the mech-chair and makes his way over to the small bed crammed into the corner among the machines. He doesn't want to think about what comes next in the story, so he concentrates on the matter at hand.

He remembered the bright smile of the young boy. He remembered the enthusiastic drive to build his own machines. His sister had encouraged it. It seemed the boy had succeeded… and now he was in the Institute of War. Why? Viktor had a feeling it wasn't just to better Zaun. The new champion had every intention of stopping Viktor's glorious evolution. It had been clear enough with the incident in the hall. How foolish the teen was; he didn't know the full story or Viktor's true intentions.

"Ekkota…" he mumbles the name quietly, "Ekko… you've changed."


	3. Nothing Owed

_**Author's Notes: To the Rift! Because that's what League is all about right!? :D**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 or 2.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3- Nothing Owed  
** _"Let's make them notice." –Ekko_

The roar of an unseen crowd fills Ekko's ears as he launches himself forward with a shout. His blade arcs down at the exposed enemy in front of him. Heimerdinger disappears in a flash of gold light. _Coward._ Ekko swears as he lands heavily on his feet. He was tired and beaten and bloody… but he wasn't going to lose this fight.

" _Ekko look out!"_ the shrill cry hits his pounding head like a bolt of lightning, making the creeping headache flair. One of the summoners overlooking their strategies? The teen turns as movement flickers in his peripheral vision.

A large metal fist comes careening at him. "Crap!" Ekko gasps before it connects with the side of his face. The world spins. Ekko can't see a damn thing through the blinding pain and blood.

 _I don't got this…_

He hits the ground hard and tumbles to a stop. An annoying cackle leaves the pink-haired enemy jungler. "Time to pay up kid!" Vi laughs as she cranks another fist back for a finishing blow.

"Don't blink sell-out!" Ekko spits back. His hand finds the knob for the Zero-Drive at the last second and Ekko almost breathes in relief as he snaps back into position a few seconds earlier. Some of the damage would heal, but he couldn't avoid all the pain that had happened.

* * *

 _Rewind._

He watches Heimerdinger flash away in the gold light of the summoner escape spell. _Coward…_ The thought still echoes in his mind as he hears the same voice scream, _"Ekko look out!"_

This time he is ready. Ekko throws his Timewinder in the direction Vi would come from— the northern river brush. Just in time. The jungler stumbles awkwardly from her hiding place, slowed and even more pissed off than before.

"Get over here!" Vi shouts at him, but Ekko was back tracking to safety. He turns his back to the Piltie and phase dives back under his turret's range just as a sparkling arrow of pure ice comes flying down the lane. Ekko catches his foot in the sparse grass and falls backward to avoid the freezing projectile. He slides to a halt on his backside and doesn't waste a moment to roll over. He watches as the arrow strikes Heimerdinger and seals him in a tomb of ice. Vi hesitates as her mid-laner explodes in a fountain of icy spikes and falls. The moment the pink-haired woman realizes she is alone, a blur of fur and teeth erupts from the river brush.

Ekko pushes himself to his feet as Rengar, the feline jungler for his team, catches Vi in the side and slashes the pink-haired woman's throat. Eko flinches as blood sprays through the crisp air. It was still hard to comprehend sometimes just how brutal these matches in the Rift could be. Ekko had been sick the first time he watched someone "die" in the arena, though in some way, it was made worse in knowing the person would be "resurrected" within a minute back at the nexus just to keep fighting.

"Push!" the command flies from Ashe as swiftly as the magical hawk appearing from her hand. The bird brightens the way down the lane as the rest of Ekko's team seems to materialize from the jungle and river on either side. Rengar and Tryndamere waste no time in running the enemy turret through. As they move on, Ekko shoves his sword in the ground and takes a quick breather.

"Right…" Ekko watches most of his team proceed onward.

"Stay still," the airy breath on the back of Ekko's neck made him cringe. He closes his eyes as a warm wave of air suddenly swirls around him in a wide radius. The pain seemed to seep away from his body and his muscles didn't feel so strained.

 _The wonders of magic._

Copper-orange eyes open to meet the bright blue of Janna's eyes. She was the support of the team; everyone needed a healer. And Janna was damn good at it.

"Thanks," he smiles. Janna returns the gesture briefly and Ekko couldn't help but smile more, "Seriously, you're a—AH!"

A long bladed sickle suddenly buries itself into Ekko's shoulder cutting him off mid-sentence. The teen jerks backward and he lets out a pained cry. He twists toward the ground trying to dislodge the blade, but it's hooked cleanly through the top ribs of his ribcage. Even if he could get it out, there was the problem of bleeding out before help could be received. Ekko catches his footing briefly only to be jerked backward again, the sickle burying itself deeper into his chest and shoulder.

"Shit!" Ekko feels the word leave his mouth. He had been caught out by the enemy's support… A chill runs through his body as soul piercing laughter erupts all around him. He hears the thud of a weapon meeting flesh and finally jolts to a stop from the jarring pulls.

Ekko's vision swims as he looks down in muddled confusion. His chest looks like… a pincushion? …of glowing spears. "How…?" the only word he can manage at this point.

His eyes rise to find the glowing countenance of Kalista standing over him. When had he fallen on the ground?

"Die."

Ekko felt the spears rip from his body. Did he scream? His mind is a jumbled mess. Nothing made sense as pain gripped him in its icy claws. Was that his blood soaking into the dirt? Was he really dying?

The blurring world grinds to a halt.

Ekko blinks. He was once again standing on the summoning dais in his team's base. The teen shakes his head. He can feel his hand trembling as he brushes it through his hair. The gesture was supposed to be calming, but it didn't do much to ease his jittering nerves.

 _That was stupid…_

The young Zaunite moved to rejoin the battle happening out in the middle lane. He couldn't believe he had been caught under the turret by Thresh… and then made a fool of in seconds by Kalista's spears. He had been distracted… and it had cost him a death.

"Let's not do that again…" Ekko muttered to himself, "Focus Ekko, _focus_."

This time he would be ready with a rewind.

* * *

Ekko closes his eyes as a blinding light flashed around him for the umpteenth time that day. His stomach still turned as he became weightless momentarily, but it wasn't as bad as the first couple times. The Zaunite was getting used to the teleporting magic that was used to enter and leave the Rift.

His feet touch the stone floor of the Blue Summoning Chamber. He glances around at the other four on his team with a grin. They were all tired and pretty beaten up, but they had won. It was a close call pushing toward the enemy nexus at the end, but they had managed with a brilliant distraction by Janna. The Summoners had pulled some stupid stuff, but his team had done well enough to correct the mistakes.

"Good pounce at the end," Ekko snaps a thumbs up as Rengar moves off one of the five pedestals they were on. He only receives a growl in response. Tryndamere didn't seem amused either.

 _Typical._

"All right then…" Ekko mutters under his breath. He had at least expected more than the growl. A biting word. A snarky remark. Growling? Really?

Ekko watches the other members move for the door as well. Ashe and Janna were quietly discussing some of the decisions made by the Summoners guiding their objectives. Ekko followed them and caught Janna's eye as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Thanks for the save back there," Ekko states. He was truly grateful. Ekko had had enough of Thresh's tricks. The crazed spirit had caught him once and then had spent the rest of the match trying to hook him again. For what? _Probably his own sick amusement._

He was lucky Janna had breezed into his lane at the exact moment he had been jumped again. Her whirlwind had knocked Thresh off balance just enough for the last hook to miss. Ekko had phase dived immediately to the sinister ghoul and drove him off.

"You are welcome," her smile was tired and forced. Ekko didn't blame her. They were all tired and had just seen hell. "You did well," Janna adds as she floats a little less gracefully toward the door.

"Thanks," Ekko feels his face heat up a little as Ashe raises an eyebrow. "I did what I could," he mumbles awkwardly.

"That's all that matters," Ashe responds. The archer's face melts into a soft smile.

Tryndamere's gruff voice cut through the moment, "We have business to attend."

It seemed someone wasn't as happy with Ekko's performance. _Oh well. Tough shit._ Ekko had done what he could to help the team, but being put against Heimerdinger in the middle lane was never a fun experience. And it had been Ekko's first time against the scientist.

 _Gimme a break, seriously._

"See you later," he gave Ashe a quick wave and was out the door before anything else could be said. Janna flustered him. Ashe was nice, if one could look beyond the bit standoffish front she put on. Tryndamere was an uptight balloon waiting to pop. He didn't want to put his foot in his mouth without using the Zero-Drive first with that one. The Zaunite was still new here after all. Making allies and gaining a little respect among the champions was one of his goals. Not enemies. He already had a handful of those.

Ekko shoves his hands in his pockets as he walks. The Red Summoning Room wasn't too far from the blue one. He wanted to see how the other team was fairing after their match. There were medics on standby within the rooms if a champion returned with life threatening damage, but Ekko didn't think anyone had anything too serious when the match ended.

The Reviver prevented actual death from occurring inside the Rift. Some sort of magic shielded each champion at the point of taking lethal damage, hence their "death", that would comatose the champion until they "respawned". Ekko was still trying to figure out how it all worked. He'd gone through the "death" process numerous times and it still made no sense. The process hurt like a bitch. Actual dying might not happen, but the pain was just as real as the actual event. Was it a weird blend of science and magic to keep the Champions alive? Because if it wasn't… that was a _lot_ of magic for just one match.

Ekko found the red colored door not far down the hall. It was still shut. Ekko rubs the back of his head. Sometimes it took longer to teleport certain people… he thought about it for a long moment.

No… the other team had had Cho'Gath. It must have been taking longer because the voidling had to be returned to his cage instead of the room. It made sense. A lot of the Void creatures were contained in prisons until matches. They were too dangerous to roam free.

Ekko leans against the stone wall and waits. Cho'Gath was a beast. He was scary to run across in a lane alone. Ekko shakes his head at the thought. He wouldn't go toe to toe with the voidling if he had the choice. He was amazed Tryndamere had kept the large champion in check so well. It must have come with experience in the Rift.

Ekko cringes a little at the thought of Heimerdinger in mid lane. He hadn't done terribly well at the beginning against the scientist but Rengar had seen to it that he succeeded in getting the enemy turret first. Then there was Vi in the opposite jungle. She was a great fighter, but Ekko would never admit it out loud. She needed to return to her roots and come back to Zaun. That was his opinion. End of story.

There was also the enemy bottom lane… Ekko felt a chill crawl up his spine as light filtered from under the red door. It had been the stuff of nightmares; if he actually had nightmares. Ekko was too cool for that kind of stuff…

He could hear the clink of chains behind the door as the light died away. Thresh and Kalista… They made such a terrifying pair—if Ekko could get scared.

 _Totally didn't scare me. Seriously._

Ekko debated if waiting outside the door was a good idea suddenly. Some of their team might not be so welcoming to see an enemy face. He was about to move away when he heard the patter of small feet coming down the hall. Ekko glances to his right trying to keep his posture casual. It was a struggle. Being out in the Rift all day was making him skittish.

A small body comes into view. Ekko blinks in confusion. He recognized the yordle coming toward him. Ziggs? That was correct right? He was a scientist just like Heimerdinger and Viktor. In… explosives? That sounded right.

"Ah, I'm not too late," the yordle comments as he slows his pace.

He came to a stop by the door. "Good match," the yordle states as he looks up at Ekko, "Not many challenge Heimer like that."

"Thanks…" Ekko doesn't know how else to respond. The small scientist had probably watched the match. It wasn't like the fighting was televised across _all_ of Runeterra.

The door opens before an awkward silence could follow. Ziggs bounces in his spot as Heimerdinger and Vi exit. Ekko could have sworn he saw the wisp of hazy smoke in the air. Kalista was probably on her way to avenge some hopeless soul. Thresh… well… he was Thresh.

"Ah yes, the meeting," Heimerdinger states as he catches sight of Ziggs. The yordle glances at the oversized watch on his wrist, "Viktor will be waiting."

Ekko made a face in that moment. They were meeting with Viktor after the match? _Ugh._ Why did the mad scientist have to be brought up? Ekko was still fuming about not clocking the man out in the hall the other day.

He shakes his head and steps forward. Vi sneers at Ekko and walks away before anything could be said. _Whatever._ He wasn't going to start anything.

Heimerdinger remained as Ziggs handed him a bag and what looked like notes.

"Hey uh… Heim?" Ekko states sheepishly. Was this a common thing to do after matches? He didn't know. "Good fight out there… you really had me on my toes."

"Indeed," the yordle responds as he checks through the papers, "You gave my devices quite the challenge. I will have them calibrated differently next time."

"I look forward to it," Ekko shoots back. Nothing like a new challenge to get the adrenaline going again.

Heimerdinger gives him an amused look, "You might regret it."

A simpering laugh escapes Ziggs.

"Yes, I know," the crazy-haired yordle responds to the bomb expert, "We cannot keep him waiting."

"Why?" the question slipped before Ekko could stop himself.

"We are collaborating on a small project," Heimerdinger informs him, "It will be of great use to Viktor's research and saving—"

"His research is destroying Zaun," Ekko growls back.

"No," Heimerdinger pauses, "It will help Zaun and many, many people if he can find a way to stabilize the connection between his mechanics and the human—"

"He's only out for personal gain."

"Why do you say this?" Ziggs cut into the argument.

"I…" Ekko frowns at the yordles, "Because he killed my sister to further his 'glorious evolution' crap."

"Killed?" Heimerdinger taps his bottom lip thoughtfully, "We have not heard about this."

"Yea?" Ekko turns away indignantly, "Well ask him. I'm sure he'll gloat over all the details."

If Ekko had been looking at the yordles in that moment, he would have seen the acknowledging look between them. He would have questioned why they believed Viktor wasn't a murderer. Maybe things would have gone a little differently… if he had rewound that conversation and not walked away like a sniveling brat.

The teen grumbles and makes his way back to his recently new room. Ekko quickly unlocks the door and glances over his shoulder.

 _Old habits die hard…_

Life in the Institute wasn't bad. They offered plenty of commodities and a personal space for every champion. Most stuff beyond the basics wasn't free, but it was available. This lifestyle was definitely different from living at his parents' home in Zaun. He always checked over his shoulder there; if you didn't… well… that one time you might regret it. He still wasn't sure if he would make this his permanent residence yet, but it was an option. Cool right?

He flips the lock on the door and sets his sword on the table. A loud sigh escapes the silver-white haired teen. The day in the Rift had been a long one. He was popular. Which was awesome. But tiring. How did Draven and some other champions thrive so well off their popularity? Ekko was dead tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep after his match.

"Dumb scientists," Ekko hisses at the empty room. He was still angry at their words from earlier. How could they blind themselves to Viktor's crimes? How could the Institute of War let such a monster into their ranks? Oh right… voidlings and criminals… Viktor fit right into the mix.

 _Ha._

He paces the room. Before long, Ekko tries to figure out at what exact point on the timeline of his life that things had gone so wrong. Was it when Viktor first walked into the shop? Was it when his sister left for the college? Was it the long weeks she would be away from home "in the name of science"? Was it the scandal that involved hers and Viktor's work on… what was it?

Blitzcrunk?

Ekko throws himself on the bed and smacks the pillow to the floor. The teen frowns at the wall as a memory comes floating back. Had he known the future, Ekko would have played so many scenarios differently. Like first… kicking Viktor out of their store that first day.

* * *

"Aw c'mon," Ekko whined as he flopped over the work table he was seated in front of, "He came over last Thursday! You know it's Beat Night down by the dock and I want—"

"No," his sister rolled her eyes, "Seriously, not everything is about gang life Ekkota. There's a reason we stay out of it."

"But sis… all the kids are looking to get—"

"I said _no_."

Ekko let out an exasperated sigh, "We never do anything fun…"

"Never? What was all that building earlier then?" his sister's hurt expression had little Ekko sitting up a little straighter.

"Putting that mech together was fun! But y'know… it's like the same stuff day in and day out… I just thought we could go see some fights and see what our repair jobs have accomplished."

"Ekkota…" Serenity let out a sigh, "We do not attend the gang sessions because we are _not_ members. Most of our family's income is because of our neutrality. If we picked sides, then the other side would probably… well, who knows? Retaliate somehow?"

Ekko scratched his chin. Okay, it made some sense like when put that way, but he still really, _really_ wanted to see some of the fights. Some of the gang members had such cool tech! Why couldn't he just get a little peek at some of the stuff they had?

The bell above the door jingled. Ekko spun in his seat hoping it was Ajuna, his best friend since forever. To his disappointment, it was Viktor at the door. Ekko scowled. It could have at least been a customer with a sudden evening repair.

"Come in, come in," Serenity called the young scientist over.

"I see we have been busy today," Viktor responded as he glanced over Ekko. He was covered in stains and probably smelled like oil. Ekko stuck his tongue out at the scientist in return. He was a working boy, not like mister clean coat, preppy man now at their counter.

"We were just finishing up," his sister's expression brightened as she cleaned her hands in the sink, "Ekkota, wash up."

Ekko grumbled as he slid off the tall stool. Ekkota do this, Ekkota do that. He didn't really want to listen to his sister anymore. Their mother was working late tonight and their father was out of town. He was getting sick of only hearing Serenity's voice. And then there was Viktor to deal with now…

Ekko grabbed the soap bar and turned the water on at the sink. Maybe he would sneak out and see what Ajuna was up to…

"The renovations are done," Viktor stated once he thought Ekko wasn't paying attention. This perked the boy's attention a little. Did it mean the scientist would be coming around less often?

"That's wonderful," he could hear the excitement in his sister's voice. Ekko made a gagging face. Didn't the shop here at home work well enough? They had done nearly impossible projects here before; they could make _anything_ with enough determination.

 _Stupid scientist._

"I was hoping that you would come see it. One of these days," Viktor put in.

Ekko hesitated as he was turning the water off. His sister leave the shop? It was a comical thought. She never left home unless it was for shopping or other little errands. There was no way—

"All right."

Ekko froze completely at her answer. His sister wasn't going with her typical "I'm too busy" or "I can't—some dumb explanation of something on fire" excuse. She had outright accepted the invitation without hesitation.

"When would work with your schedule?"

"I… well…" his sister hesitated. Ekko peeked around the corner and watched his sister. Serenity was looking at the scribbled over calendar they had pinned to the wall. They had a lot of repair jobs lately from some of Zaun's street gangs—their wars seemed to be escalating lately and Serenity was doing everything in her power to keep their shop out of the chaos. They were established as a neutral, unbiased business. _Any_ person could come to them for parts, repairs, or tune-ups. The street gangs respected this conduct. If one gang did something to the shop, all the other gangs would target that one gang… so it was kind of a standoffish relationship most of the time, but it worked well for the business.

Ekko shook his head. They did have a lot on the calendar. _Everything_ was listed on its due date. The calendar was the commanding law of the shop. Stay on schedule and give the best work you can. No exceptions. _If_ there was free time, then, and only then, could he work on his big top-secret project.

"Actually, this evening may be the only time I have for the next few days," Serenity stated as her finger trailed over the job listings. Ekko shook his head; it was only free because Serenity didn't schedule over her "Viktor time."

"This evening would be fine," Viktor's face lit up, "Though, some of the paneling is not quite set right… a few minor things are still missing…" Ekko rolled his eyes at the scientist's awkwardness. He _really_ liked to ramble.

The front door jingled again. Ekko stepped back into the main shop area as his best friend came running in. Ajuna's face was red from the wind but his smile was huge. "Hey Ekko!" he called out upon seeing the white-silver haired boy.

"Yea?" he responded. Finally, someone he could talk to without feeling like a child.

"I need to show you something!" Ajuna exclaimed. His tone hushed a little as he caught sight of Viktor and Serenity at the counter, "Ovvvver… at my place." Ekko understood the hesitation. Ajuna wanted to go to the docks. Not his house. Maybe they would get to see some of the gang fights tonight after all.

Ekko glanced over at his sister. Serenity gave him a small shrug, "Be home before dark."

"Awesome!" Ekko nearly jumped all over the shop with joy. He snatched up his current project and grinned at Ajuna, "And I can show you my progress on the Drive I'm building!"

"Has it gotten to jumping yet?" Ajuna laughed sheepishly.

"Not yet," Ekko packed his project in his backpack. Better to make it look like he was genuinely just going to Ajuna's place for some tinkering.

"Before dark Ekkota," Serenity reminded him.

"I will," Ekko rolled his eyes as he headed for the door.

"And I mean it. No going to the docks."

 _Bummer…_

Ekko glowered at his reflection in the glass door before pushing it open. Right… he totally wasn't going to the docks tonight with Ajuna. Like he would ever listen to such silly warnings…

* * *

Blood.

"W-what?" Ekko was in shock. The world blurred in and out around him. His ears were ringing. Someone was talking. To him? He couldn't tell. The voice was too muffled.

Smoke.

A body pressed against his. Arms held him tightly. Who was holding him? Ekko moved his head a fraction trying to look up. Who was it?

Serenity.

She was shouting something, but she wasn't looking at him. What was going on? Ekko blinked slowly and tried to turn his head to see what his sister was paying more attention to. His eyes widened.

The building next to him… the one that should have been there… half of it was gone. The edges of the brick walls that still stood were charred and blackened. Ekko could see flames dotting the rubble. Smoke drifted through the air like thick black coils.

A bomb…?

The gears started turning over in his mind. Things started clicking together. He and Ajuna had gone to the docks. Big surprise. They had been amused by the scuffles and high tension quarrels of many of Zaun's gang members. It was common for the top leaders to host gatherings to settle little disputes. It was a lot better than gang members killing each other out of bad blood; it gave them a more controlled environment to release anger. Members could fight it out with each other in refereed combat, though someone rarely stepped in if it got bad. Once a man was too bloodied to continue, it usually settled a disagreement and the members would move on to other things.

Simple right?

Many people would come to watch the disputes other than the gang members though. Potential new recruits mostly. Ekko was hopeful he could get into one of the best gangs once he was old enough. He was watching them and calculating his chances.

But tonight…

Tonight, something had gone horribly wrong within the gathering.

Someone had been too angry about a dispute. Someone had finally cracked under the stress of gang life and done what every gang was sworn not to do at a gather. Someone had brought an explosive and inevitably tried to kill _everyone_.

And here he was now, in Serenity's arms unable to move much. When had she gotten there? Ekko glimpsed a sliver of the moon through the thick smoke in the sky. It was after dark.

Of course Serenity had come looking for him. They hadn't left on time.

…Didn't she go to Viktor's place to see the new lab or whatever? It had to be later than it seemed.

"Se…renity?" he croaked out.

His sister's gaze snapped to him immediately, "Ekkota! Thank goodness you're awake!"

"What…?" Ekko didn't feel like finishing the question.

"We need to get him home."

Ekko wanted to hit something as Viktor loomed over Serenity's shoulder. _Why_ was he here? The hurting boy was about to snap some awesome reply, but the sight of Ajuna slung over Viktor's back piggy-back style made his stomach turn over. Ajuna's eyes were closed and there was blood. Viktor's left side was slowly being soaked in red. Was Ajuna hurt?! Was he going to be okay!?

"Can you walk?" Serenity asked the boy.

Ekko tore his eyes away from the grisly sight, "I… I think so."

"Good," Serenity looked relieved, but only a little.

Ekko sat up slowly and winced at the pain across his arms and right side. Burns? Scrapes? He didn't really want to think about the damage. The boy took his sister's offered hand and stood on unsteady feet. Serenity draped a loose jacket around his shoulders and guided him toward the expanse of street where there was less rubble.

"How is the tourniquet holding?" she glanced back at Viktor.

"It will suffice in keeping him alive… but he will need medical attention soon…" Viktor's answer was short and well chosen. Ekko couldn't judge how badly Ajuna was injured. Were they not telling him something?

"Keep moving, Ekkota," Serenity whispered, "We do not want to be here when the police show up."

Why weren't the police here yet? Ekko glanced around. He saw a few people pulling friends from the rubble. Otherwise the place was deserted—minus the obvious destruction and deaths.

"We arrived minutes after the explosion," Serenity stated quietly as she hurried Ekko through the streets, "I am disappointed Ekkota… but I am happy you are not severely injured."

"I…" Ekko felt terrible. He was putting his sister in a bad situation. If anyone recognized her out here just walking away, their shop could be targeted as a suspicious accomplice to the crime. She… They could be on the hit lists of nearly every gang in Zaun.

He should have listened… but what was done, was done. Ekko glanced over his shoulder at Viktor. The scientist was silent. A harsh, determined look was etched into the lines of his face. Viktor caught his gaze.

"Your friend will be fine," the scientist stated, "I will make sure of it."

For once, Ekko actually found himself believing someone other than his family and best friend.

* * *

The days had been long and really sucky. Ekko gnawed at his bottom lip as he wiped down the front window of the shop. He glanced out into the street.

Wipe. Another glance. Wipe. Another glance.

It was a nervous pattern he had fallen into for the past half hour. Serenity had shooed him away from her work because of his fidgeting. He was anxious. The boy hadn't seen Ajuna in nearly a month. His best friend's family had wanted everyone to keep their distance as Ajuna healed.

Ekko closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Ajuna had lost his left foot at the docks. He was one of the many injured that night.

 _How could I have been so stupid?_

Of course Ekko blamed himself. They only went to the docks because _Ekko_ loved seeing the fights. _Ekko_ always used Ajuna's house as an excuse to leave to the shop. _Ekko_ was the thrill seeker, not Ajuna.

 _Ugh._

Serenity hadn't let him leave much in the past month either. He was totally and probably forever grounded after that terrible night. He could tag along on shopping trips and deliveries, but if Ekko so much as stepped out of the shop without permission he was dead. Serenity had an iron hand when it came to punishment…

Ekko glanced down the street again. It was really quiet for a weekend. Every gang in Zaun had formed an unspoken seize-fire until the culprit for the bombing was caught. That meant fewer orders had come in recently. Serenity was running out of things to do, and so Ekko had a lot of free time. Free time he couldn't use because he was grounded.

"Ekkota," his sister spoke up from the back of the shop.

"Yea sis?" Ekko looked over his shoulder.

A slight smile crossed his face as he met her tired, yet cheerful expression. "Viktor should be here soon," she started. Ekko frowned and went back to grudgingly washing the window.

"I think you'll like what he's bringing," she continued as if he hadn't just made the sourest face ever, "And I know you'll enjoy where we plan on going even more."

"Yea? Like where?" he shot back. The only place he wanted to go was Ajuna's house. Ekko only wanted to his best friend. _Not Viktor._ And it wasn't like he would be allowed to tag along anyway…

It was as if speaking of the scientist summoned him though. The front door jingled as it always did, and Viktor strolled through the door like he owned the place. Ekko glowered and didn't give the scientist a second glance. The man had been absent the past couple weeks and had seemingly helped in no way with Ajuna's recovery other than carrying his friend out the night of the explosion. What good was he?

"Hello," Serenity greeted him. Ekko listened to the scuffle of his sister's chair moving back. She always made sure to stop what she was doing when Viktor was here. It made no sense to Ekko. Surely she could work and talk at the same time.

"Good afternoon," Viktor sounded pretty thrilled, "I think I have done it, Serenity."

"Really?" the tired tone left his sister's voice, "Oh he'll be so happy!"

Ekko dropped the washcloth into the bucket and looked at the two. Viktor was carrying a sizeable blue bag over his shoulder. _What_ had he done? Disappeared without a word to his sister just to show up and explode about something "wonderful"?

"I believe the new alloy I obtained is just what was needed. The nerves should react to muscle stimulation and…" Viktor trailed off as Serenity cleaned up her mess. The scientist smiled at Ekko as he was noticed for the first time, "Hello Ekkota. How have things been?"

"It's _Ekko_ ," the silver-white haired boy replied as he leaned against a table, "And things have been slow."

"I hope business will pick up soon," Viktor responded.

"It will. Just a small break is all," Serenity spoke up as she quickly washed her hands, "Ekkota, get your things together. We're going out."

"Where?" Ekko glanced at the bag Viktor was carrying. What weren't they telling him? Had Serenity been in contact with Viktor this whole time?

"We're going to Ajuna's house," Serenity replied.

* * *

The rest of the memory was like a dream. Ekko tries to shake the images away but they persist. The rushed excitement. The hurried footsteps. Getting to see Ajuna's dorky smile as he got to see his friend after a month's absence. Viktor and Serenity talking to Ajuna's mother in the kitchen. The boring catch-up stories between him and Ajuna.

Ekko sighs. Then Viktor _… goddamn Viktor_ … being the hero of the day. He could remember it now. So clearly.

The moment Viktor came into the room. Serenity's bright smile from the doorway. Ajuna's confusion as the scientist opened his bag. Ajuna's wide smile as the raven-haired man presented his project. The tears in Ajuna's and his mother's eyes.

Viktor had made a mechanical foot for Ajuna's lost limb. The scientist hadn't been able to save Ajuna's foot that night, but he had done the next best thing… he had given Ekko's best friend the ability to walk freely again. The goddamn scientist had made an advanced techmaturgy limb out of scratch for a poor boy whose family could never afford such a thing.

Ekko opens his eyes and stares into the shadows as the light fades outside his window.

What did the scientist ask for? _Nothing_. There had been a motivation in Viktor to help people back then. A _selfless_ motivation. But now… Ekko couldn't see anything but a drive for personal gain. Why had the yordle scientists contradicted what Ekko swore he saw in Viktor now?

Why?

He needed answers.


	4. College Days

_**Author's Notes: Heey, I'm back!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Chapter 1.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4- College Days  
** " _Analyzing approach." –Viktor_

It is rather quiet in the large hall given over to the champions. Viktor shuffles through papers as the wall behind him stretches high into a curved ceiling. It could have been nearly fifteen feet at the highest vaulted point, but the scientist wasn't one for over appreciating architecture. The tall ceilings gave way to a wide open space with many tables, chairs, a fireplace on the far wall, and other simple things that he supposed could make up a tavern-like settling. It was a good place for meetings—if there weren't too many people causing a ruckus.

This evening isn't a terrible one. Viktor glances around the room. Some of the Demacian crew is settled close to the serving area. Orianna is with them. The scientist eyes the craftsmanship of the clockwork being for a brief moment. Then, he catches Garen's stern look over her shoulder. The Demacian had made it clear before that Viktor wouldn't get near the clockwork champion while the brute was around.

Viktor shrugs off the look and goes back to his papers. He had seen enough of her inner workings in the Rift to get a good idea of how and what she ran with. It was certainly intriguing, and the scientist had incorporated some of the design into his latest project. Her mobility was manageable and her framework sturdy, but Viktor didn't like the rigidness of it. He was looking for a more natural movement; one that wouldn't give away the mechanics running it.

"A most unsettling claim has been made against you, Viktor."

"Yes?" the demand to continue the statement is blunt. Viktor has no time for idle prattle, even if he had invited the yordles in front of him to meet here. People would think how they thought was right and the scientist would think how he thought. It was how the world worked and would continue working. He just didn't have to give the absurd other half his time if it was pointless.

"The new boy, Ekko, says that you have killed his sister…"

Viktor remains silent. Had the foolish boy gone to the other scientists crying about this sensitive topic now? The new champion was really beginning to get on the scientist's nerves.

"Is this in reference to Serenity?" Heimerdinger continues his inquiry as he fiddles with a broken turret shaft.

"…Yes," Viktor answers slowly.

Silence follows the admission. Ziggs and Heimerdinger both look thoughtful as they sit back in their oversized chairs.

"I was unaware that she had a sibling," Heimerdinger says at last.

"You're unaware of a lot of things," Ziggs snickers.

A small huff leaves Heimerdinger. Viktor looks up from the schematics laid out on the table in front of him. He turns a page in his grey notebook and then shakes his head, "He attempted to ambush me in the halls the other day."

"Oh?" Ziggs perks up at the statement.

"Yes," Viktor goes back to his notes. _Annoying._ He continues to sketch a rough drawing of his ultimate prize. A sizeable crystal that would be everything he needed… if he could get his hands on it or recreate it. Jayce had seen to the scientist losing the previous one in his posession. The only shard left in Viktor's hands was powering something so precious to him that he dare not remove it. Time was of the essence before his project would die… then what would he do?

"I suggest clearing up the facts before something else happens," Heimerdinger nods, "He seems like a reasonable person. I am sure he will listen if given the option."

"Or if Viktor doesn't blow his fuses…" Viktor glares at the bomb expert across the table. Ziggs smiles back in response. Was the only conversation he would find today be nothing but insults?

"I do not think telling him myself will suffice… The probability of him trying to kill me before I even speak is quite high," Viktor rubs at his eyes. He didn't need this stress. It was already frustrating enough trying to obtain everything he needed for his current project… but he couldn't have the two yordles helping him bail out on his research now. The only way he would succeed was to combine efforts as quickly as possible… lest the opportune time frame slipped away. And that was already precariously shortening by the day.

 _Serenity… I'm sorry._

"Mm, Serenity…" Heimerdinger scoots lower in his chair and lays his head back in the plush pillow backing. The small scientist closes his eyes with the slightest of smiles, "I remember the first day… you both walking into the college… such a scene you made…"

Viktor tries to concentrate on the notes in front of him, but he can't. He remembers that day like it was yesterday. No memory bank was needed for the pride and joy he felt that day.

And Serenity was by his side…

* * *

A knock at the door.

A sigh.

Viktor glanced up from the steaming coffee mug in his hands. He was dead tired after a long night in the lab, and there was still so much to do. He had decided to take a small break, and for once—the heavens forbid— someone _dared_ to interfere with the quiet atmosphere around him. Who could be bothering him at such an early hour?

…What time _was_ it actually?

The scientist looked around the room to find a clock. He had one in here didn't he? Viktor shuffled a stack of papers to the side. The crinkled stack shifted the wrong way, and Viktor couldn't help but glare as the entire thing cascaded to the floor. He _was_ tired if he was beyond the point of caring about the mess. Bright digits blinked at him as Viktor finally uncovered the small clock on the desk.

9:00 AM.

More knocking.

"I am coming," Viktor grumbled under his breath. So he had been working a lot longer than he assumed. He really needed to set alarms to notify him of the hours. Maybe he could install a new system and…

The scientist reached for the front door as the knocking continued. Right… this disturbance first. He would be brief. Not many people came to his door. It was always quick business and then they would be gone. Simple.

Viktor opened the door and took a breath in to greet his insistent guest. The scientist stumbled backward as a body slammed into his. He caught himself just in time for arms to wrap around his neck.

"Viktor!"

The scientist blinked as his tired mind tried to catch up to the moment. Silver-white hair filled his vision as the body against him clung to his shoulders. Serenity? What was she doing here so early? And outside of their normal schedule….

"We did it Viktor!"

We? The scientist stood there rigidly and awkwardly. Could she let go? He didn't want to be rude and… the hugging was rather nice but… it wasn't his style. Viktor tried to keep up a professional front at all times. This… really wasn't any different… right?

His heart was suddenly pounding in his ears. This… wasn't any different… no it wasn't. Viktor felt his face heat up as the woman finally let him go. Her smile was wide and her copper eyes glowed with such pride and joy.

"I got the acceptance letter into the college!" being completely out of breath didn't stop the excitement in Serenity's voice as she held the paper in his face, "We both got in Viktor!"

Viktor smiled. And it wasn't one of his polite "that's nice now move on" or "kill me now" smiles… this one was truly genuine. Her excitement was melting his exhaustion away. He had been informed of his acceptance into the College of Techmaturgy last week and it had left him hoping to hear of Serenity's news since.

"That is wonderful Serenity!" the scientist responded in almost the same tone. He took her hands in his and couldn't help the excited bounce in his stance, "They approved of the Sentience Schematics?"

"They're interested in everything! Especially the Schematics!" Serenity bounced in place with him. Why was her happiness so contagious? Viktor would never really know. Serenity always made him overly happy and gave him a drive to work harder on anything he put his mind to. They would soar through the college and have all the funding they needed for future projects! With his diverse building knowledge and Serenity's innovative ideas… they would surely be noticed quickly.

As Viktor stepped around Serenity and closed the door, the woman went quiet. The scientist glanced at his new college peer in confusion.

"Viktor," Serenity looked at him in all seriousness, "Did you really think I would get in?"

"Of course," Viktor was shocked by the question. Serenity was exceptional with her craft and had even better ideas than himself most of the time. She was the reason half his projects had succeeded recently. In all honesty, Serenity deserved the college initiation _more_ than he did.

And that was saying something.

"I don't think Ekkota will be happy with me leaving…" Serenity's previous excitement was gone now.

"Serenity," Viktor searched for the right words, "If Ekkota is smart—and I know he has a brilliant mind—he will accept it. He would want you to be happy." He paused, "And it's not like you will be gone forever. You can visit your family whenever you wish."

"I can," she sighed. Serenity crossed her arms with a thoughtful look, "I'll still worry… I don't think the thoughts on gang life have quite left his mind yet."

"He'll grow out of it," Viktor nodded. Her concern was justified. After the incident almost half a year ago at the docks, Viktor was convinced Ekkota had dropped the gang idea. One would think being nearly killed by it would make him reconsider. But he was still young… There were always chances.

"I hope you're right," Serenity responded. After a long moment her smile lifted, "Ajuna is doing well with his foot."

"Oh?" Viktor smiled back as he led them into the cluttered study room.

"He's already running up and down the streets," Serenity continued, "It's a miracle to see him on his feet again after…" She trailed off. The subject was still a bit sore.

"No," Viktor stopped and got close to her face, "Not a miracle. _Science_."

Serenity rolled her eyes at that, "Really?"

"Science that you helped with," Viktor reminded her as he turned away. If it hadn't been for Serenity's ideas, Viktor would have never been able to find a way for the mechanics to connect with the remaining nerves of the body.

"You kiss ass."

Viktor grinned at the insult. So what if he was? He only did it to her. Everyone else received the same "uptight business" treatment. But not Serenity… he couldn't put a finger on why. He was comfortable around her. And he had to be. A scientist was supposed to trust his lab partner with his life and vice versa. It was what kept them from getting killed by their own experiments most of the time…

That was how it was supposed to work.

Sometimes…

* * *

"This is going to be so awesome!"

Viktor shushed the excited whisper next to him. He tapped the back of Serenity's hand as she bounced a little in place. Serenity's grip loosened on the papers. She had been clutching them tightly in her excitement and was in danger of crinkling the pages permanently. How professional would that look to the professors in the college on their first day?

They were waiting with a handful of other students for their respective professors to show them around the college in a high vaulted entryway. Viktor glanced at his watch. Soon. He hoped. The day was getting warmer and he was getting nervous. Serenity's overexcitement wasn't calming him down either.

"Oh? I think that's him!" Serenity whispered as a few older gentlemen exited a room. Viktor huffed a little. She couldn't just assume _every_ person that appeared was going to be their guide. Excited chatter made Viktor glance over his shoulder as another group shuffled by.

"Maybe that one?" Serenity giggled, "He's not bad looking. Like you."

Viktor face palmed. And here was where they diverged in personalities.

"Mister Prim and Proper," Serenity mocked under her breath.

"Now hold on Miss I'm Too Excited to Stand Still," Viktor shot back as quietly as he could, "Don't lump me in with—"

"Hello!" Serenity cut off his retort.

Viktor glared at her but stopped short of continuing his planned words when a gentleman not much older than them came over with a wave.

"Good afternoon, miss," the man adjusted his glasses as he looked them up and down. His finger trailed down the clipboard in his hands and a wide smile was plastered on his face, "You must be Miss Fleckerstein. A pleasure to meet such a lovely face here."

Viktor wanted to shake his head as the man shook Serenity's hand. _How overly polite…_ The professor let go of Serenity's hand after a long moment and glanced over his clipboard again.

"And you are?"

When the man offered Viktor his hand, the young scientist took it without hesitation, "I am Viktor Ivanov."

"Yes, Viktor," the professor nodded as they shook hands, "I am Professor Stanwick Pididly. I will be your director and guide through the college for the next few years. How are you both doing today?"

"Wonderful!" Serenity responded, "I'm so excited to be here!"

"Good good," Stanwick responded, "As we are excited to have you. I cannot deny the brilliance in trying to create functioning robotics to help with the hazardous disposals in Zaun."

Viktor felt jaded somehow as the professor put an arm around Serenity's shoulders and led her away. He hadn't been allowed a response. The young scientist shook the feeling away though; it was probably first day jitters. He followed the professor for the tour of the college. Today was going to be a long one, but it would be worth the waiting through speeches and boring ceremonies. He could finally work on some of his and Serenity's biggest ideas. Starting with the Sentience Schematics….

* * *

"Viktor?"

"Hm?" the scientist blinks as he hears his name over the dull chatter throughout the room. He focuses on the yordle addressing him. Heimerdinger has an eyebrow raised.

"Lost in thought are we?" the yordle asks.

"I am thinking."

"I think we've made some progress this evening," Ziggs sighs, "The elements we've surmised are plausible, but you won't know for sure until you experiment Viktor. It's… dare I actually say it: _risky_."

"Risk is nothing if the reward is great," the dark-haired scientist replies.

"Risk is everything if you perish in the process," Heimerdinger taps his chin thoughtfully, "Remember, you are not the only one affected if you fail to recreate this crystal resonator."

Viktor knew the risks he could be taking if he tried to recreate the crystal he stole in Piltover. He would be taking even greater risks if he tried to obtain the power source in the same way. He didn't have Serenity's contacts or pull in Zaun. She had been a monumental driving force for him in the past; the least he could do was turn around and do the same.

In his own way.

"Noted," Viktor presses his back into the overstuffed chair and attempts to relax. His shoulder has been bothering him since the incident with Ekko and no position seemed to relieve the discomfort. _Stupid child._ He may have to go to the infirmary for a brief visit after all. He didn't like going through his own supplies if he had access to other means.

As if that thought wasn't humiliating enough, said culprit to Viktor's recent aches and pains steps through the door a few moments later. The scientist watches the teen as he looks around the room uneasily.

Their eyes meet.

Ekko visibly tenses. Viktor can see the flare of anger hidden behind the stiff façade the young Zaunite puts on. If he had been any closer, the kid might have tried to start something then and there.

"Ekko!" someone from the far side of the commons area addresses the white silver-haired champion. Viktor waits—still watching as Ekko slowly draws his eyes away from the stare down. The boy had every reason to not trust the scientist, but… he had every reason to trust in him as well. The future would be brighter…

As the teen joins the table with Lux and Garen, Viktor returns to his papers.

"Definitely not a fan of yours," Ziggs chuckles at his observance of the situation.

Heimerdinger seems annoyed by the other yordle's deduction but remains silent. Viktor continues to scan the papers that Ziggs had brought him. He makes small notations in the free space allowed. An idea here. A cross out there. The schematics as a whole looked sound and simple enough to put together. They were planning on fusing different sources to recreate the crystal Viktor needed. They just needed to find the exact sources required. It was coming down to trial and error, and Viktor couldn't risk his lab going up in flames if he messed up his calculations.

The Zaunite engrosses himself in his work as the yordles chatter about the match from earlier. The scientist has no time for idle talk. He wants to get things done— _needs_ to get them settled. And it was only going to happen if he tuned out the idle conversations around him.

A laugh cuts through Viktor's mind like a lightning bolt. His hand freezes as his pen touches the parchment.

 _Serenity?_

The scientist looks over at the far table as the group gets louder. Ekko bursts out laughing again as Lux animatedly tells him something—causing the others at the table to roar as well. But Ekko's laughter is the only thing Viktor can hear.

He sounded just like his sister…

* * *

"Be careful."

"I'll be fine!" the amused response came.

"Right," the unconvinced reply followed.

"All I need to do is get this bolt turned and it should... be… situate-AHH!"

"Serenity!" Viktor practically dropped the metal in his hands to bolt across the room. His concern turned to annoyance as said woman burst out laughing from her spot on the ladder she was using. Serenity was hanging by her knees from a rung… She had scared the daylights out of the dark-haired scientist by faking the fall… _ugh._

"That was _not_ funny," Viktor growled. Could she be anymore reckless? What if she actually injured herself as they pieced together their grand project? It would set back so many deadlines and Viktor couldn't even begin to think of the horrors that would ensue if Serenity was bedridden or something. She would be _bored_ out of her mind. And a bored Serenity was the worst. Thing. _Ever._

Hence why stupid things like this happened in the first place…

"Aw Viktor, come on," Serenity giggled. She pulled herself up the ladder and then climbed down in a couple skips that left Viktor a little more than annoyed. "Start 'er up already!"

"Is the generator ready?" Viktor rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but smile as Serenity actually double-checked their start-up boost. She listened… sometimes.

"Generator online!" she called over her shoulder.

Viktor smiled as he sat at the control board. He looked over the large yellow metaled body near the center of the room. Their project was coming so close to reality. They had been running tests all week. They knew what was needed to start the mechanical golem, but they had struggled to keep it sustainable until Serenity had happened upon some old studies of steam-powered engines. Viktor had quickly taken the concept and shaped a new generator that, in theory, would self-sustain itself once it got going.

"Cables connected and ready to go!" Serenity continued to run down the list of things to always check before they scaled the power. If they weren't careful, they could short out a large section of the college… and no one really wanted to deal with that headache again. It had happened only once… and it was why they now worked late into the nights when not many people were there.

Viktor looked over the blinking lights. Things looked good on his end.

"Fire 'er up!" Serenity gave the command as she stepped back a safe distance and snapped safety goggles on.

He didn't need to be told twice.

Viktor flicked a couple switches and slowly raised the power bar to twenty percent. The mechanical golem hummed a little as its core rumbled to life. Serenity flipped Viktor a thumbs-up and the scientist nodded. He raised the power bar to fifty percent.

Steam drifted from the piping on the back as the processor, filters, and main generator kicked into its cycles. Everything seemed stable. But this was where they always hit their roadblocks.

"Just ramp it," Serenity stated over his shoulder.

Viktor looked at her. If they added too much power too soon they risked frying the entire system…

"We can rebuild it," Serenity's smile wasn't the most convincing, "Besides, what's science without the risk?"

They had spent nearly two years on this project. That amount of time and work seemed like a lot of risk to Viktor. He wasn't sure…

Serenity's hand covered his; Viktor's heart fluttered. _Fine._ If it failed, Serenity would be rebuilding the entire damn thing by herself as he watched and gave the "I told you so" over her shoulder.

With Serenity's hand still over his, Viktor scaled the power up to one hundred percent.

They waited as the golem's humming continuously filled the air with small sparks. Serenity glanced at the panels nearby. Viktor looked at his board in confusion.

…Nothing?

"Viktor?" Serenity voiced over the humming.

"I—," Viktor barely started his sentence when the lights popped out overhead. He immediately grabbed Serenity and pulled her down as the sparks flickered and scattered through the room in large thundering bolts. Viktor felt the tingle of electric power through the floor tiles as a bolt hit the control desk he had been sitting at.

Serenity flinched closer to him as another bolt ricocheted against the wall behind them and blew out some of the tech panels. Viktor closed his eyes and covered the white-silvered haired scientist with his body. It really wouldn't help with the amount of electric charge if it did hit, but at least Viktor felt useful in that terrible moment. He was _trying_ to protect his lab partner at the very least.

Just as suddenly as the lightning whirlwind erupted, it died. Viktor stayed still for a long moment. Papers drifted to the ground around him and Serenity as he glanced up. The lights were still out, but a glow coming from the other side of the desk gave enough light to see by.

"Are you all right?" Viktor looked down at Serenity.

"I'm fine," she grumbled, though her eyes were wide with fright.

"Good," Viktor responded. He cautiously got to his feet and glanced over at the main cable station. The power generator had blown out… they would be facing another long few weeks of ridicule and punishment for probably blowing half the college's power grid.

"Viktor…" Serenity's awed voice brought him out of his anxious thoughts, "You really need to see this."

Viktor glanced over his shoulder and froze. He turned slowly toward their project as a large metal arm twitched to life. The yellow fingers contracted into a loose fist and relaxed… then pulled into a tighter fist. The white eyes seemed to grow brighter for a moment and then dim as if the robot was blinking.

The lights flickered back on overhead. The sparks across the golem's metal plating were dissipating. Steam rose from its back pipes in an idle line. Viktor reached out to his partner but Serenity was already stepping forward, "Serenity…"

He watched the silver-haired scientist lift her hand in front of her. The golem's eyes lit up as she approached it.

"Hello," she stated.

The golem seemed to process the greeting for a long moment. Viktor felt a smile creeping to his face. It appeared stable. From the subtle hum of the golem's core, he didn't think the self-sustain core was struggling. Everything seemed to be working.

"Hel-lo," the robotic voice echoed.

A breathy laugh escaped Serenity as the golem's hand rose in front of it, mimicking Serenity's movement.

"Yes, hello," Serenity repeated with a smile. She placed her hand against the golem's palm and looked back at Viktor.

"Hello…" Viktor replied quietly. Was he dreaming? Had it really worked?!

"Hel-lo," the golem repeated.

"Viktor…" the excitement in Serenity's voice rose, " _Viktor_ … we did it!"

The dark-haired scientist had little warning as she turned and threw her arms around his neck, "We did it Viktor!"

Viktor felt happiness burst through his entire being as he spun Serenity around in his arms. They had done it! All their work and planning had finally succeeded! Viktor had to take notes. He had to keep track of everything they had done tonight. He had to record this great moment in his records. But most of all, he had to kiss Serenity for all her hard work, because without her, none of it would have ever succeeded.

So he did.

And it was the single most happy and heart wrenching thing he could have ever subjected himself to.

* * *

"Viktor?" concerned voices speak up as the scientist quickly gets up from his seat. Viktor sweeps his notes and other items into a messy pile. He needs to get out of the commons area. He needs to get away from the laughter that reflected so much happiness and sorrow in his life. He needs… to leave.

"I will conclude for the night," Viktor replies crisply to the yordles, "Thank you for your time. We will meet again soon?"

"Of course," Heimerdinger replies, though the yordle still looks worried, "Viktor about Serenity…"

"I need not hear anymore of her tonight," the agitated scientist turns abruptly away, "I value your council, Heimerdinger. I will consider it. Good night."

Before he could be pestered longer, Viktor exits the common room in a hurry. He doesn't care if the others are watching. He just needs to be away. This Ekko… Ekkota… would drive him to insanity if he didn't put some distance between them.

Maybe… he might talk with the young Zaunite. Now wasn't the right time though.

But soon.


	5. The Rift

**_Author's Notes: Getting these chapters up here and then I'll be off._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Chapter 1._**

* * *

 **Chapter 5- The Rift  
** _"My pasts have a way of catching up." -Ekko_

The unsettling glow of the Red Summoning Room does little to ease Ekko's mind. He rocks back on his heels nervously as his teammates assemble. There is uneasy chatter running through his mind. The Summoners are collecting themselves and coming up with a strategy for his team to run before they are teleported into the Rift. It isn't the fighting that has Ekko on edge; it's the very person he is being pitted against today.

Viktor.

Goddamn _Viktor._

It was just his luck.

Ekko glances over at the bottom lane duo. Miss Fortune is checking her guns as Leona polishes her giant shield. They seemed friendly enough… except the death glare Miss Fortune was burning into Gangplank's back as the top laner had his back turned. What was with the hate? The thought of why she would give the pirate captain such a deathly stare distracts Ekko for a few moments. Probably some drama from Bilgewater. Oh well. They would work together whether they liked it or not.

"Be careful out there, Ekko," the Radiant Dawn says from the side.

Ekko's gaze moves back to Leona, "Hm?"

"Against Viktor… be careful," Leona repeats her warning, "We're aware of your... hostility against him the other day. Don't let him get to you."

"I won't," Ekko replies. Boy was he lying. Ekko was sure just the sight of the crazed scientist would piss him off immediately. But he would keep it cool… hopefully.

"Vengeance is the key to one's downfall," Master Yi speaks up from his meditation. The man was already sitting on the small dais. _Master Yi_ scrawls across the side of it in bright, elegant letters. Some of the tech in the Summoning Room was cool, Ekko had to admit. Each dais was designed to flash a champion's name for the match. Ekko was still debating if they had a choice in the lettering and color sometimes. Everyone else had something that fit their personalities… he… didn't yet… His was plain, blocky, and boring.

" _Champions please assemble in your designated zones."_

Ekko pushes himself away from the wall he was leaning against.

 _Go time. …Ha._ Terrible pun.

His team lines up on their platforms and await the transfer countdown.

" _Connection established,"_ the voice rings through his mind gently, _"Let's kick some ass today Ekko."_

"Well you're excited today," Ekko chuckles quietly. Anyone would think speaking to the voices in your head was strange, but every champion here now had a Summoner speaking directly to them. Whether it was strategy or just a general greeting, everyone had to check to make sure the connection was working. Bad things could happen in the Rift without it.

" _I enjoy working with you,"_ the Summoner responds, _"I started this around the same time you did. It's… nice having someone who knows the struggles of starting out."_

"You can say that again," Ekko smiles. The struggles were so worth it though. He couldn't think of anything else he would rather be doing than being one of the famed champions of the Institute of War.

"Everyone be on guard. Shaco will be roaming the jungles," Master Yi informs the group.

"Ew," Miss Fortune responds.

"I will make sure we have vision," Leona answers.

"Let's do this!" Ekko chimes in. He looks at Gangplank with a grin. The captain reflects the expression back with a menacing smirk. There's fire in the grizzled man's eyes.

The platforms light up beneath them. It is time.

 _This is it._ Ekko takes a deep breath as digital walls surround him. It was time to really show Viktor what he was made of.

The light blinds him, and Ekko's stomach drops out as the sense of weightlessness overcomes him. At least he's used to this part by now, so the nausea isn't there when his feet hit solid ground again.

The Zaunite shakes his head to clear it as his team begins moving. Trinkets are bought and clipped to belts and armor. Wards are stashed away for later use. Ekko purchases his usual starting item. He slips the small metal band over his ring finger and then takes off toward the middle lane. This isn't going to be easy.

The fairly short trek through the cleared lane makes Ekko feel uneasy. Tall trees and rocky formations box in the lane on either side. Only a few openings into the dense jungle beyond gives him any break in the dreary scenery. A thought crosses his mind.

"Wish they would fix this place up sometimes," he comments.

 _"It would look nicer wouldn't it?"_ his Summoner responds.

A ping echoes quietly in Ekko's mind. He looks in the direction of it, somehow already knowing which way it was.

 _"Shaco spotted in the south river,"_ the Summoner comments.

"Okay… he might be after Yi's blue golem," Ekko nods. If the harlequin stayed away from mid lane, Ekko would be happy.

 _"Noted,"_ his Summoner responds. She was probably going to relay that thought to the other Summoners around her. This whole system was fantastically confusing. The Summoners had vision of the arena where their team was. Information would pass between them verbally. There was little to no delay when they were in the same room. Now passing on critical information to the fighting champions was a bit slower. Each Summoner covered a champion, and each had a sort of telepathic bond to work with. It made Ekko's head hurt trying to figure it out. It was so complicated and yet so simple.

Ekko stops in his tracks as he passes the outer defense turret. He grits his teeth. Viktor is already waiting under his own tower. The scientist had switched out his usual attire for something more… dark. The red glow from Viktor's mask makes the hairs on the back of Ekko's neck rise. It's made all the more eerie by the skull-like carving of the facial metal.

 _Damn._ Someone was getting flashy.

"You're going down!" Ekko shouts at the scientist.

A rumbling laugh leaves Viktor, all the more unnerving by the hollow echo his mask creates.

"You'll pay for what you did to her," Ekko states as he slowly walks toward Viktor.

"And you will pay for your insolence and ignorance, boy," Viktor responds.

And… this is it.

Ekko runs forward with a shout and engages Viktor immediately. He isn't going to listen to any shit the scientist would throw at him. He needs to concentrate to win mid lane, and that meant keeping the scientist too busy to speak.

* * *

The slam of a door.

"Hey mom! Look at this!"

Ekko skipped down the stairs to the repair shop below. The house was quiet. Ekko had been working all day to make his device work and now it was running without needing to be plugged into the wall. He just hoped the battery would last long enough to show someone what he had done.

"Mom?" the young boy paused. The house was quiet… too quiet.

Ekko was about to pass by the kitchen when something caught his eye. The boy backtracked a few steps. The back door was open. Ekko glanced down the narrow hallway. That was odd. If his mother had gone to the market or something she wouldn't have left the door wide open. Maybe she was still outside?

The silver-white haired boy crossed the tiled floor.

"It's wonderful to see you!" Ekko heard his mother exclaim, "Ekkota will be happy!"

What would he be happy about? Not much made him happy these days. Serenity was away at college and Ajuna was busy with his mother. Ekko's mother worked constantly and his father was gone on another repair trip. He didn't have many people to talk to these days.

The young Zaunite approached the doorway. He stopped as he saw what was in the yard.

A giant yellow machine with steam venting from pipes on its back was sitting at the edge of the short stretch of straggly grass. The golem turned its head toward Ekko with a small squeak.

"Blitz, say hello to my mother," Serenity stated. She was standing next to the large machine looking as proud as ever.

The machine's head —those were eyes right?—swiveled toward Ekko's mother. The yellow dome cocked to the side just a little, "Hel-lo, Mrs. Fleck-er-stein."

"Hello," his mother gave Serenity a questioning look, "This is what you've been working on the past year?"

"Yes," Serenity responded, "You would never guess it right away, but Blitz can learn things. He's not like other things that have been built!"

"I am Blitz-crank," the giant golem stated.

Ekko was impressed. He hopped down the couple steps and walked over.

"Ekkota!" Serenity threw her arms around him. Ekko couldn't help the high-pitched noise that escaped as he was squished in a bear hug, "It's wonderful to see you! How have you been?!"

"Ack, fine… sis… let go," Ekko tried to get out.

"Sorry," she apologized. Serenity let him go.

"Thanks…" Ekko responded awkwardly. It was odd seeing his sister here. She had been home only once or twice since she had left for the college a year ago. He could definitely tell she was succeeding there, but sometimes Ekko wished she would just stay home.

"Ekkota, please meet Blitzcrank," Serenity gestured to the large golem behind her.

"Uh… hi?" Ekko waved at it, "You look pretty cool."

A metallic laugh rang out from the golem, "Ha-ha-ha! I am Blitz-crank. Nice to meet you."

"You too," Ekko grinned as the golem reached out for him. He lifted his arms and the large metal fingers wrapped around his torso. Blitzcrank picked him up with surprising gentleness. "So what're you made of?"

"Ti-ta-ni-um al-loy," the reply was simple.

"Annnd?" Ekko really wanted to know.

Blitzcrank brought the boy close to his metal face, "That is a se-cret."

"Aww c'mon~ Serenity?" Ekko chuckled as he glanced at his sister, "Tell me?"

"I am afraid she cannot."

Ekko's good mood died instantly as Viktor stepped around the giant golem.

"We are only taking Blitz for a walk around the city," Serenity replied sheepishly, "We thought it would be a good learning experience for him."

Ekko tapped the robot's hand and it seemed to understand he wanted down. "So you're being smug smart asses?" Ekko shot at Viktor as his feet touched the ground.

"It is good to know how the general public will respond. His designed intention will involve dealing with—"

"He's cool. I like him," Ekko ignored the scientist's rambling and directed his attention back to his sister, "Good job sis."

"I couldn't have done it without Viktor," Serenity giggled. Ekko made a face as she took Viktor's hand in hers.

"I'm glad you two are working things out," Ekko's mother spoke up, making Ekko scowl more, "I'm sure the big expo will go smoothly."

"Professor Stanwick has invited a lot of big shows," Serenity started going into the list, "There are the guys from dad's factory, and the ones on the north side…"

Ekko turned away. He didn't feel like seeing the stupid happy couple interact. He still had his grudge with Viktor for taking Serenity away from the shop… though, in all honesty, Ekko was happy to see his sister escape the streets of Zaun. Without the scientist, Serenity would have eventually been dragged into one of the gangs and gone nowhere in her life like so many other people. He just… missed working with her. He missed having his older sister around for advice and companionship.

He noticed Serenity's quick glance at her watch. "Oh no, we better get going!" she exclaimed, "We're needed back in an hour!"

"Then let us go," Viktor responded; he didn't seem too worried by the time though.

"It was wonderful seeing you. Please do come visit again… and stay a bit longer," Ekko's mother laughed.

That was it? They were just going to go? Ekko met his sister's gaze. She ruffled his hair playfully and smiled, "I'll be home soon Ekkota. Once the expo is over I'll have plenty of free time. Then you can show me what you and Ajuna have been up to. Okay?"

"Okay," Ekko returned her smile. All right, at least this time he had her word on returning. He could live on lone wolfing for a couple more weeks or however long it took. Serenity wouldn't be gone forever.

"Blitz, say good bye to your friends," Viktor chuckled as he pat the golem's shoulder piece.

Yes, fa-ther," the silver-white haired boy watched in amazement as the giant yellow golem picked itself up from the ground and stood at attention. "Good-bye, fri-ends," Blitzcrank's eyes seemed to light up more at the word 'friends.' Did the thing really understand what it meant? _Cool._

"Take care sis," Ekko waved, "Be good Blitz!"

"You too little brother!" Serenity shot back as the trio started their trek back to the college grounds, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"What's that? Be a boring scientist?" Ekko laughed, "Woe is the day I be boring!"

Serenity only laughed at his jibe. Ekko felt the smile fade from his face as the trio moved further and further down the street. Viktor's arm had found its way around Serenity's shoulders. Something didn't seem to fit the picture. Was it the giant bot walking with them?

He didn't know.

* * *

Ekko lands on his feet only to topple forward into a somersault. He rolls into his own turret range and comes up in a crouch. His breathing is heavy. Sweat drips down his face. Or is it blood? He doesn't bother to check as he pushes himself to his feet.

The young Zaunite holds his blade at the ready, but his enemy never presses further than the middle ground between the towers.

Viktor watches him from a safe distance. A dark shape moves by the scientist. Ekko barely sees the enshrouded enemy jungler. Viktor had proven to be a formidable opponent before, but adding the screws-loose harlequin into the mix, the teen couldn't keep up. He had died a handful of times… and from the chatter of his Summoner, they were losing top lane as well. Master Yi could only be in one place at a time. Shaco seemed to be everywhere.

"Surrender," the low growl came from Viktor.

"Never," Ekko snaps back. It wouldn't be his decision to make in the first place. The Summoners had to agree to surrender first before the match was ended, "Not until I beat your ass into tomorrow and back!"

"Oh?" Ekko could see the glow narrow in Viktor's mask, "Overconfidence is the key to an immediate downfall."

"Like yours?" Ekko shoots back.

"To Stanwick? No," Viktor goes quiet for a moment, "That was Serenity's downfall."

Ekko fights the urge to attack the scientist. He was fuming. How could Viktor so blindly toss his sister's name around like this?! The soft laughter drifting from the northern river keeps Ekko planted under his tower though. Shaco was still lurking close by.

"So she meant nothing to you?"

"She means _everything_ to me, child!"

Ekko rolls his eyes. Sure she did. That was why she was gone now. Right. A bright flash of red light has Ekko moving though. He deftly dodges the laser from over Viktor's shoulder. Ekko skips backward as the lotus gravity field opens under the turret line. His back hits the stone tower. Well shit. Someone was pissed now.

"Let this be your last warning _Ekkota_ ," Viktor hisses, "Do not judge a man for what you know nothing about."

"Oh I know enough," Ekko growls back. How dare the scientist use his full name! Only his _family_ was allowed to use it. "And don't call me _that_."

"Why? Is it Serenity's pet name for you?" Viktor mocks.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT HER!" Ekko's temper breaks. The Zaunite rushes forward as rage consumes his mind. His muscles burn from the growing fatigue. His heart pounds in his ears. He can't stand the scientist in front of him anymore. He dodges to the side as another laser burns through the ragged grass. Sparks fly as his sword connects with the shield around Viktor's body. It burns right through the thin ethereal protection, but Viktor moves out of danger in time to avoid full contact.

 _"Ekko stop!"_ his Summoner pleas.

"You never deserved her!" Ekko shouts as he adjusts his footing quickly and twists around fully for another swing.

His body jars to a halt as his sword meets the metal of Viktor's staff. Viktor pushes back with surprising force but the teen is too wired to let himself be overtaken. Ekko presses his weight into the lock and braces himself, but neither champion can move the other. The silver-haired teen grits his teeth as his eyes meet Viktor's under the red glow of his mask.

" _Ekko!"_ his Summoner still tries to disengage him, but the teen won't listen.

"I still don't deserve her," Viktor states in a barely audible whisper. This makes Ekko hesitate. _Still don't?_ The scientist was talking like she was still alive. It wasn't possible though. Ekko had seen the newspaper articles involving the incident that killed his sister. He had witnessed the grief of his parents being told by officials that Serenity would never come home. He had suffered his sorrows through the days driving himself to perfect the Zero-Drive.

"What?" the word left his lips in a ripple of confusion.

He didn't get time for an answer. A dark shape moves in the corner of his vision. Ekko pushes off their locked weapons and falls backward. He had slipped up and let his anger get to him and now he was out of position.

Ekko lets out a gasp as a blade slashes deathly close to his face. He feels the burn as a line of blood appears in the air. Warmth coats his neck and shoulder, but the champion doesn't stop. A ping echoes in the back of his mind as he staggers backward. _"Ekko move_ ," he can faintly hear his Summoner's command, _"Rewind. NOW."_

His arm falls limp as a numbness crawls through his left side. He can't bring his hand up to turn the knob on the back of his right hand.

 _Shit._ He had really screwed up.

Ekko watches the hand over Viktor's shoulder unfold with its glimmering red light. It's blurry and he can barely stand. Shaco had done the damage, but Viktor was going to kill him now. The laser wouldn't be that bad right?

A blur of white flashes across his swimming vision. Ekko staggers backward hoping whatever it was would just kill him quickly and he would revive in base, one more death closer to losing this match.

 _"Ekko. REWIND."_

His fingers close around the knob. How had his hand gotten there? The teen sways as he slowly turns the device.

* * *

 _Rewind._

Ekko jolts to a stop as his blade collides with Viktor's staff. He's back to the stalemate.

"I still don't deserve her," Viktor states in a barely audible whisper. This makes Ekko hesitate. Again. What did he mean by that? It didn't matter though. Ekko can still feel the warm blood that had soaked his shirt. He isn't going to wait for an answer this time.

With a less cloudy mind than before but still fairly damaged, Ekko shoves off the locked weapons before Shaco can get into his striking position. The harlequin's long knife scratches by Ekko's cheek. He can feel the line split open across the soft skin, but the hit isn't as terrible as the last one. Ekko would take a scratch to the face over a slashed neck any day.

With a flick of the wrist, Ekko sends his Timewinder flying at both visible enemies. Shaco staggers to the side with a menacing cackle. It would take more than a little damage to make the jungler back off; Ekko was already planning ahead. He feels the ghost of himself wind up for the pitch… The space around him warps slightly as the Zero-Drive's resonance flares, causing a sphere disruption. Shaco freezes momentarily as the wide circle on the ground brightens. Anyone caught in his Parallel Convergence would be stunned temporarily. He was shielded against the time flux, but they weren't. It would give him time to retreat.

The white blur of motion passes through Ekko's vision again. This time, Ekko can clearly see who it is. Master Yi's blade impales the enemy jungler through the chest. Ekko doesn't flinch as the master swordsman twists his weapon to the side and brings the blade out through Shaco's side. A clean cut. Instant kill.

His attention snaps to the retreating scientist as Ekko catches Viktor's movement over Master Yi's shoulder. _Oh, you're not going anywhere._ Ekko jumps forward and activates another button on his sword. He blinks from his current spot to the ground right next to Viktor. "We're not finished!" he shouts as his blade connects with Viktor's side.

The scientist growls and tries to swing at Ekko with his staff. Ekko ducks under the staff and makes a quick turn to re-situate himself for a second strike. But nothing ever goes as planned in The Rift.

The world spins around Ekko as his feet are suddenly swept out from under him. "AH!" Ekko hits the ground and the air is knocked from his lungs as Viktor's boot stomps down on his stomach. _Ow._

"I will not kill you," Viktor growls as the sparking staff is shoved in Ekko's face. Right…

"What's stopping you?" Ekko hisses. Viktor's foot presses down harder, forcing Ekko to gasp for air.

"A promise," Viktor responds, "There is much you do not know about your sister, Ekkota." The scientist moves off of Ekko the next moment.

Ekko holds his chest as he sits up. He's on the edge of the enemy tower's range. He was lucky he had landed where he had or he would've given Viktor the kill, promise or not.

The anger inside slowly burns away as Ekko falls back through the minion wave. Master Yi covers his back as they both make their way to the red tower's safety.

There is more confusion filling Ekko now than rage. Viktor was holding back against him. What promise was the scientist trying to keep? Nothing was making sense anymore. Ekko knew his sister. But now… did he really know her that well?

The thought is terrifying in itself.

Ekko knew the Serenity that had gone off to college, but he did not know the Serenity after her college days. It was an alarming, yet valid point. He had nothing to fuel his anger anymore if he based everything he knew off his knowledge of his sister's pre-college days. What a child he was…

"Serenity…" he whispers as he waits for the bright light building around him to take him back to the red base, "Please help me..."

* * *

"Come on Ajuna!"

"Slow down!" the timid reply followed.

Ekko slowed his hurried steps and waited for his best friend to catch up. Okay, so he was really excited today. It was going to be a big day! They were going to the college showroom convention thingy today. Serenity would be there to showcase their major project. With Viktor… Ekko had to admit, the scientist _would_ be there.

Blitzcrank was really cool. The giant yellow golem had been patrolling the streets of Zaun for hazardous wastes, and, surprisingly, he had removed quite a few contaminations already that the city officials didn't find. He was already popular with a lot of the locals and there was talk going around that more like him would be built.

Ekko smiled as Ajuna chattered about the day ahead. The silver-haired boy had his Zero-Drive packed and ready to show Serenity once he got the chance. He couldn't wait to see his sister! Serenity hadn't been home for months since her last visit. It was about time he got to see her again. Science was brutal on schedules and families…

He was determined to spend as much time as possible with Serenity before Viktor distracted her with more science stuff. Ekko could accept that there was probably a relationship between them that he couldn't stop, but the dark-haired scientist wasn't going to take his sister away completely. Ekko would definitely make his voice heard on the matter. He was sick of his sister not visiting… and maybe today was the day that things might get better.

Things _would_ get better.

"So I hear they're showing off like new little nanite robots," Ajuna commented, "They can go in your body and fix stuff."

"That's crazy," Ekko replied, "Who would want tiny little robots in their body?"

"Well, crazy people I guess," Ajuna chuckled.

Ekko snorted. They weren't too far from the convention grounds now. Ekko glanced over his shoulder as the two young boys walked. They had gone ahead of their parents in the hopes of seeing some of the projects first. They could also do what they wanted… not that Ekko had any motivation to find trouble. Those days were kind of behind him now. Seriously.

Things had changed since the night so long ago at the docks. Ekko was more laid-back now; he didn't seek out the dangerous life of being a gang member anymore. All his extra energy had gone into developing the small tubed machine currently tucked into his backpack. The Zero-Drive had been a wonderful discovery of time shifting fun.

The first day he had rewound time, Ekko had stumbled around like a fool and confused himself, Ajuna, and his parents all at once. Ajuna had gone down to the kitchen to grab some sandwiches Ekko's mom had just made. Ekko had totally started the Zero-Drive before Ajuna had gone down the steps. He had left the energy component running until his friend had come back with food and drinks.

That was when Ekko had caught the reactor chain on his belt when he got up to help Ajuna. Ekko could still feel the snap of the chain pulling as he reached for a plate, and the whirling rush that had followed. The silver-haired boy had landed in his rolling chair a moment later, confused and shocked—with a sandwich in his hand.

Ajuna's footsteps creaked on the stairs as his friend went down… and Ekko had gotten up and followed him. Ajuna had been confused when asked about the sandwich… and it had snowballed into a jumbled mess from there.

But that had happened almost a month ago. Ekko shook his head to dispel the memories. He needed to focus on today. They were going to see a lot of cool technology, awesome displays, and his sister. What could be better?

"There!" Ajuna pointed out the banner stretched between two lamp posts, high above the crowd of people.

 _The College of Techmaturgy Welcomes All._

Ekko rolled his eyes at the message scrawled across the stark white cloth. It felt so… old-fashioned… yet… it was nice and simple.

"Should we find Serenity first?" Ajuna asked as they approached the small gateway. They were probably going to be waiting a few minutes to get inside the open convention area. They had better have a plan of action…

"Sounds good to me," Ekko nodded, "I think she told my mom she would be in the northeast corner. Close to the main building."

"Cool," Ajuna replied, "Shouldn't be too hard to find a big yellow robot right?"

"He is a _steam automation_ ," Ekko half-mocked Viktor's voice, "You will refer to him _correctly_ or I will _berate_ you soundly with lots of _words_."

"Aw, c'mon," Ajuna laughs, "Robot. Automation. Kind of the same thing."

"No," Ekko continued his mockery of the scientist with a growing grin, "They are _completely_ different. Stop _laughing!"_

Ajuna tried to stifle his giggling as they moved closer to the gate. Ekko fished the convention tickets from his pocket as he glanced around the tall man in front of them. "Almost there," he stated.

And he was right. Only a few moments later put them at the front of the line. The lady took their tickets with a disproving look over the boys.

"What?" Ekko uttered out loud.

"Aren't you boys a little young to be here without your parents?" the lady questioned unabashed.

"My sister is demoing today," Ekko growled as she handed the ticket stubs back, "Thank you, _ma'am_."

He walked away before the lady could say anything else. Ajuna followed with a merry hum. People were so judgmental sometimes. Ekko didn't understand why his age would matter at a place like this. He doubted there were dangerous things that children could get into around here. By the look of the first couple exhibits, the crowd was kept back a few feet from the displays by a corded rope fence. Unless someone blatantly strolled into the exhibits, there should have been no worries.

"Well, they should be… this way," Ajuna pointed out.

Ekko was about to question how Ajuna knew exactly, but the paper in his hands kind of told him everything. His friend had picked up one of the small convention maps at the ticket table. Leave it to Ajuna to do the smart thing and find the information they needed in the easiest way possible. Awesome. No free roaming today. They were on a mission.

"Lead the way," Ekko grinned. Ajuna laughed at his silly hand gesture and proceeded toward their destination.

"There's a lot of stuff here," Ajuna commented as they passed a small area laid out for some sort of kooky electric display, "I bet we could look for a whole week and still not see everything."

"Probably," Ekko mumbled. There was so much to take in. He didn't know where to start after they saw Serenity. Hopefully she would take them around and give some explanations and point out the really, _really_ cool stuff. Cool stuff after Blitzcrank of course.

Ajuna paused as a wily old man crowed from his display, "Come see the magnificent flying wings of ole Dally Ben!" Ekko had to stop as well. The man was gathering a sizeable crowd with the object he had behind him.

"Look upon my masterpiece with wonder!" the old man bounced around the area with a strange liveliness, "Dally Ben has flown over two continents with these wings!"

Ekko looked over the contraption behind the man. The wings looked like they moved with pretty good precision. Some type of titanium alloy by the look… but some of the design seemed questionable. He definitely didn't think the thing could fly. _Weird._

The boys wandered away as the man went into a fantastical story of his adventures. Ekko could have listened but he was preoccupied. Just where was his sister? …And Viktor, he supposed he had to include the irritating scientist in the mix today.

"Is that a cloud?" Ajuna pointed out.

Ekko stretched to his tiptoes to squint over the crowd. A small trail of mist lingered over the area about five booths down. "I think it's steam," Ekko commented. Serenity's project was steam-powered… if it wasn't their spot then they would at least have one off the list.

"Let's go have a look," Ekko grinned at Ajuna.

"Sure," Ajuna shrugged.

Ekko cut into the crowded path and weaved his way around scientists and sightseers. It seemed like there were more than just technologists and inventors here. Ekko didn't realize until he was watching the spectators just how many people were regulars on the streets or not from Zaun at all.

"Ha-ha-ha!"

The silver-haired boy turned toward the metallic laugh that seemed to pierce through the babbling crowd around him.

"What is it?" Ajuna almost made Ekko jump. His friend wasn't next to him a second ago. How was Ajuna so good at sneaking up on him? He might never know…

"That's him," Ekko mumbled. He squeezed between some people and followed the laugh as it sounded again.

"Ha-ha-ha!"

His footsteps led him through the crowd. A smile crossed Ekko's face as he caught sight of the giant yellow golem he had met before. "There!" he pointed the steam golem out to Ajuna.

"Whoa," Ajuna grinned, "He's huge!"

"He can easily pick people up," Ekko stated over his shoulder. He squeezed by a handful of people and stopped as they cleared the crowd.

It was then that a fist flew and connected with its target.

* * *

A fist connects with Ekko's face.

"How DARE you!"

Another hit comes from his blind side. Ekko staggers backward but straightens up for the next punch. He tries not to flinch as another fist is cranked back for a third strike.

An armored hand closes around Miss Fortune's wrist. "Enough," Leon states as she restrains the pirate captain gently.

"How dare you ruin the match with your ill-conceived notions of revenge!" Miss Fortune spits in his face. Ekko stands silently as the marksman berates him. Yea… He may have thrown the match… Viktor had really messed with his head. Yea… he screwed up.

" _Sara_ ," Leona grinds out. Her tone is tired and harsh. The support warrior was only trying to keep the peace. The summoners were still in a jumble, and the champions squabbling in the aftermath wouldn't help the mental disconnections they were bonded with.

But the pirate captain wasn't about to stand down yet. Her voice lowers as Gangplank leaves the room without a word. "If you want revenge so badly, you _wait_ for it. You watch. _Every. Move_. _Every_ second. You commit the set-up. You wait…" Miss Fortune's harshness dissipates slowly, "If you really want revenge so badly Ekko… then _go_. Take it now and leave the Institute of War. Fall. But _never_ drag those around you down with you."

The words hit Ekko harder than her punches. He didn't mean to… When the moment had come with chasing Viktor into enemy territory Ekko had to… He had to take it. The scientist hadn't "died" the entire match and he had been injured. Ekko saw the opening… And stupidly followed the bait… His team had realized the mistake and tried to compensate… They had followed…

 _Pentakill._

"I'm sorry," Ekko mumbles. They were words that no one wanted to hear right now, but it was the only thing he could say.

"You better be, pup," Miss Fortune hisses.

"Sara, enough," Leona intervenes again.

"Right. Defend the _child_ ," the red head responds sardonically, "Defend the boy who thinks he's the only person ever hurt in this world and wants revenge."

"I don't think that…" Ekko mutters.

"Oh? And what do you _think_ , boy?" the fury comes back in full fury as Miss Fortune rounds on him again, "Do you _think_ constantly giving the enemy a target is smart? Do you _think_ blindly charging in will work? Do you _think_ your little time games are fun?"

Ekko's back hits the wall. When had he backed up? He flinches away as Miss Fortune sneers in his face, "One day you won't have The Rift resurrection or your little time rewinder. Then what Ekko? _Then what?_ "

"I…" he has no words to challenge the red head. It was true. He relied too much on his time rewinding sometimes. He would be ultimately screwed if something ever happened to his Zero-Drive.

…Then what?

"That's what I thought," Miss Fortune straightens up and turns for the door, "You have no answers. Learn to think ahead and stop living in the past."

Ekko stares at the floor as the door swings shut. Miss Fortune is gone but the gut-wrenching numbness she leaves behind clings to Ekko. Leona hesitates briefly, but then follows the red head silently. What can she really say? Ekko knows there are no excuses for his stupidity out in The Rift today. He just has to hope the other champions can overlook one bad match.

The silver-haired teen kicks the wall in frustration. He didn't know what to do. He had already made his vendetta against Viktor widely known. Being sneaky was out the window. And now… he wasn't so sure how justified his malicious anger really was. Viktor was right about one thing. Ekko didn't know his sister. At least… he didn't know the Serenity after she went to the college. He had no idea just how much she changed once she left home.

And that thought is terrifying.

Ekko sighs. He finally drags himself toward the door. He turns the doorknob slowly. Maybe he would just go to his room and sleep this whole fiasco off. A good rest would reset his mood and then he could think everything through clearly.

But his chance for a peaceful trip back to his room is interrupted. As Ekko swings the door open, he comes face to face with Viktor. The scientist is leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the hall. Dents and scorch marks riddle the metal pieces of his equipment, but Viktor himself—his actual physical body—shows no signs of fighting. He has the mask off. Wild-tossed, dark hair frames his tired, half robotic face.

 _Bastard coming to rub it in…_

The thought stops short as Ekko meets Viktor's eyes. It isn't gloating or conceit he sees. Viktor's outward expression is blank, yet his eyes hold a violent inner turmoil.

"Ekkota," he states. Somehow his voice is softer—well, after the horrible grating echo of the mask from earlier it was easier on the ears, "We need to talk. There are… things… you need to be made aware of. I propose a truce until everything is made clear. Then… you can judge me and my work as you see fit."

For once Ekko isn't going to argue. He needs answers, and Viktor is his only source of information about Serenity after she left home. As much as Ekko hates to admit it, Viktor knew Serenity better than he did.

The relentless drive for vengeance wasn't gone, but it would be put on hold. He wouldn't take everything from Viktor word for word… but it would be a start, and he could deal with the scientist afterward if need be.

He wants to know the truth… even if it kills the entire world he built around him for the past few years.

Ekko could do with a restart.


End file.
